Spy Girls
|members=Andrea O. Max A. Patrick J. Sam B. |defectors=Patrick J. |lowest=Max A. (8/16) |highest=Patrick J. (Winner) }} The Spy Girls were the most significant alliance formed following the mass walkout in . Members Overview After all member of the Outsiders alliance besides Patrick walked from the game in Week 3, the large opposing Seven Deadly Sinners alliance started to splinter. Andrea and Sam, along with their unpredictable ally Max, were looking for a new group and ally to further their agenda. Seeing Anthony as an already a large threat and target in the game, they turned to Patrick as an ally, since he had nominated and tried to evict Anthony already, and still wanted him gone. Together they formed the Spy Girls. Andrea and Sam won the final Co-HOH in Week 4, giving the alliance a chance to target Anthony. And so they turned on their former Sinner ally, and put him on the block next to scapegoat lone wolf, Joe H. However, much to their dismay, Anthony had struck up a friendship with another former Sinner member Nolan, who took Anthony off the block after winning the veto. Thus they were forced to be content with backdooring their replacement nominee Tyler instead. The bad luck continue for the Spy Girls as Anthony won the first solo HOH in Week 5, nominating two members of the alliance - Max and Patrick, as revenge for his Week 1 nomination. Anthony secured his nominations by winning the veto, forcing Andrea and Sam to decide between their two Spy Girls. Knowing that the unpredictability of Max could potentially bring them down, and that Patrick could win competitions for them, they decided to side with Nolan and Joe to evict Max in a 4-1 vote, becoming the first casualty of the Spy Girls. This decision paid off, as Patrick won the next HOH in the Double Eviction, and used it to finally take out their arch nemesis Anthony, and it was followed up by Andrea's HOH win in Week 6. However, Andrea started having doubts about Patrick, and his increasing bond with Joe. Knowing she herself was a threat with her duo Sam, she believed Patrick would take the next opportunity to get her evicted, and thus formulated a plan to backdoor him. Andrea nominated Joe next to the Nolan as collateral in case they were unable to make Patrick a replacement nominee. Sure enough, Patrick won the veto, and made a shockwave when he decided to use it on Joe, ruining Andrea's plan to split them up, and having to nominate and evict Jack instead. The Spy Girls splintered following Andrea's attempt to blindside Patrick into two duos - Samdrea (Andrea & Sam) and Joetrick (Patrick & Joe), with lone wolf Nolan in the middle. From this point the alliance was no more, but it remained pivotal in directing the course of the game after the mass walkouts. Patrick proceeded to win the last two POV competitions and the final HOH to ensure himself and Joe as the final two, putting fellow former Spy Girls Andrea and Sam on the jury, before winning the game in a 4-2 vote - something he may not have been able to achieve if not for this alliance. Category:Alliances Category:Big Brother 2 Alliances